A plug sleeve can be used to protect one or more pins of an electrical plug connector. The plug sleeve can be mechanically coupled to the electrical plug connector and have one or more of a number of features. For example, a plug sleeve can have a slot to help align the plug connector with a corresponding receptacle that receives the plug connector.
The use of lockout tagout procedures helps ensure safe operations and maintenance of power equipment. A lockout tagout on a sleeve for a high amperage electrical plug helps ensure that the plug cannot be engaged in its corresponding receptacle during maintenance and repair of associated equipment. The location of a lockout tagout should be visible and convenient to access.